


【率宽】雨伞的价格为5亿圆

by peanutbbutter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbbutter/pseuds/peanutbbutter
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 2





	【率宽】雨伞的价格为5亿圆

提问：怎么在其余室友持续不知情的情况下，和另一位室友偷偷谈恋爱？在线等，挺急的。

夫胜宽觉得越来越瞒不住了，因为有一天室友中的老大阿荣问他：你觉得韩率怎么样啊？

他一口口水差点呛进气道，一脸惊恐：很帅啊，怎么了？

阿荣好像在思考什么世纪难题，过了一会：所以很奇怪啊，没有女朋友所以很奇怪不是吗？

“拜托，韩率又不是那种人。” 

“？”

“不是爱情至上的人！”夫胜宽双手贴上自己发热的脸颊极速降温，装作脸不红心不跳的样子继续编造，“人没有爱情不会怎么样啦，他也是！”

“你好像很了解他哦…”

结果这事过了还没几天，寝室一起在食堂吃饭，阿荣突然说他看到了一个有趣的问题一定要分享出来。夫胜宽接过手机看到题目差点喷饭：什么叫“你是直男，现在有个1要给你50亿圆，但是前提是你要做他一辈子的0”？

“这什么鬼问题啊？”

“唉噫，只是一个想象嘛，又不是真有1，也没有真的50亿圆，想一下又不吃亏。快说，你愿意吗？”

“提问，”夫胜宽举起抓着勺子的右手，看了眼旁边的崔韩率，“有韩率帅吗？”

阿荣一脸又来了的表情：“好好好，知道你韩率最帅了，你们一起长大10年了唉，你竟然看不腻的吗？”

崔韩率伸手过去揉夫胜宽的头，手掌停在他的后颈。  
夫胜宽摸摸鬓角，不好意思地嘿嘿笑了两声，“开玩笑的嘛。”

“我愿意啊，想一下又不是真的有，给我——”想到这是在公共区域，夫胜宽伸出手指比了个5，“这么多我都愿意。”

“停，”阿荣听不下去，同样伸出了个5，并着的，“你这个影响市场了，我怀疑你恶性竞争，我要去物价局告发你！”

崔韩率最近确实有点奇怪，他好像在着手准备着什么事情，可最近并不是什么纪念日，也不是什么有关情人的节日。其实情人节或是纪念日对方也没有准备过惊喜，小小的礼物和只是记住日子就已经是极限，好在夫胜宽没有觉得对方的爱比自己少，他对两人的爱情非常有信心。

崔韩率邀请夫胜宽和他到校外同居。

“胜宽，我们同居吧，怎么样？”

“这么突然？？”

“两年了…”不算上一起长大的日子，他们互称为男朋友的时间也已经有两年了，崔韩率的撒娇手到擒来，他摇着小男友的手臂，头埋在对方的脖颈里蹭来蹭去。

“不是，我说，他们怎么办？”这样不就暴露了吗？

“阿荣最近总是去找那个戴圆眼镜的学长，我觉得学长快要成功了。而小灿每天都和女朋友早出晚归，或是在图书馆看书自习。没有人会管我们的。”

夫胜宽还没有想到对方怎么知道的阿荣的事，他的身体越来越放松，变得柔软起来，崔韩率加大攻势，“我们早晚要面对这些，我不想再和胜宽偷偷恋爱了…。”

夫胜宽捂住自己的嘴，另一手捏着对方的肩膀，崔韩率埋下头亲他的锁骨。

“我们至少可以周末住在那里，出去玩的话有时候不是会到特别晚吗？已经过了闭寝时间，反正我们要住在酒店…啊！”

夫胜宽敲了一下他的头，崔韩率装作痛苦的样子龇牙咧嘴，又讨好地轻咬对方的下巴，夫胜宽被迫仰起头颈，腰肢后背也被一双胳臂有力地环住。

“而且你不是总抱怨学校里的水果种类又少价格又高？你还买来那么多种维生素。我们直接出去不好吗？会很方便的。我真的好讨厌吃维生素，那种感觉像是在嚼药片…”

夫胜宽被说服了，崔韩率向上吻住了他的唇。

夫胜宽觉得室友已经发现了他和崔韩率之间的关系，平常两人本就粘糊不说。自从阿荣上次问出了那个什么鬼问题后，他感觉阿荣经常盯着他看。

个人聊天室：  
「请问，那个，呃，真诚发问，哪个牌子的润滑油会比较好用？」  
！！！夫胜宽震惊，他看了眼阿荣的床铺，对方正背对着他玩手机，被子盖住的身体一动不动。

「你要做什么！！」「不是，为什么要问我？！」  
「你不是…？」  
「我开玩笑的！」  
「你…(叹气)」「算了，祝你幸福」

夫胜宽好像已经确定了室友之间没有秘密。

明明周一还要回来上课，他和崔韩率离开宿舍第一次出发去新家的时候，阿荣抱着他：“呜呜呜呜呜宽尼要幸福哦。”

虽然是打雷不下雨式哭泣，但不得不说这让夫胜宽非常受用，他紧紧回抱着阿荣，感动到眼泪都能挤出来两滴。如果最后阿荣没有在他耳边说：祝你们拥有美妙的夜晚

甚至在他们等候出租车的时候，刚从图书馆出来的老四小灿也凑过来告别，对俩人挤眉弄眼：啊，哥你们终于决定……了？

不是好像，夫胜宽现在已经确定了室友之间没有秘密。

一路上夫胜宽不是在瞪人就是在打人，受害者崔韩率终于忍不住开口：“对不起，虽然我知道的比你早一点，但真的不是我说漏嘴的！他们的眼色太快了。不过他们的反应并没有想象中的糟糕，那还不错，不是吗？”

“但是你为什么找公寓都不跟我说，”夫胜宽一脸阴郁，“我也想和你一起看房子。房东人怎么样？水电煤气还好吗？而且那块地方那么贵，不便宜吧…？”

“房东人特别好，房子特别便宜，嘿嘿，因为我突然想到我在市里还有一间房子。”

……

十年来，夫胜宽以为崔韩率家里只是一般有钱而已。小孩子对金钱还没有具体的概念，但毕竟崔韩率有着优越的混血气质，不会嫌少的衣服名牌，甚至去学校还有司机接送。

不过崔韩率总是拒绝司机，他拍拍口袋，像是没钱：叔叔不会来了，我们可以一起回家吗？我们顺路的。

稍微长大点后夫胜宽就没再见过司机了。

他以为已经足够了解崔韩率，但说到底他只知道崔韩率的父母已经离婚，母亲一直在美国生活，和韩率偶尔还有联系。他的父亲很忙很忙，忙到没有时间照顾他。

夫胜宽以为的一间房就是一间房而已，但当他面对他从来没有见过的，——那么宽敞的客厅。从姐姐家里接过来的bookkeu早已跳出怀里撒了欢地在客厅乱跑，夫胜宽环视四周，眨眨眼，“一间…房？”

“呃，”崔韩率有点心虚，又立即明亮起来：“不过不用担心打扫的问题，我会让阿姨每周在我们上课的时间过来打扫。还有路程的问题，也不用担心。”

他拍拍口袋，像小时候那样，不过这回他掏出一把钥匙。“这是属于你的钥匙，家里的。我不是已经有了驾照吗？所以就在想要不要代步和房子都一齐解决。现在车就在地下，我们拥有自己的房子和汽车了，胜宽。”

他提到一起解决，就像在说今天吃了什么早饭一样简单。

“哇…不是这个，崔韩率你…，你……？”夫胜宽越来越震惊，他歪头盯着崔韩率的双眼，想要得到答案，但对方眼底澄澈，除了自己什么都看不到。他崩溃，“我那个回答真的只是随便答的啊啊啊我不要5亿！” 

“这也不全是我父亲的钱，其实我自己…”

“我说了我不要5亿！”

本是开玩笑时的话语，爱情又怎么能用金钱衡量。

门铃适时的响起，崔韩率背过手吹着口哨盯着天花板，最后他踱去里屋，夫胜宽不得已去开门。

夫胜宽收到一大捧玫瑰花，红色的，老天，那真的很俗气。他一边道谢一边接过玫瑰花，关门本想大吼崔韩率你不要浪费钱！却看到对方几乎同时捧着一个蛋糕从里屋走出来，上面还画着几颗别扭的红色爱心。

夫胜宽想说的话都咽进了肚子，梗在喉咙，名为幸福的气泡越来越满，从脚底一瞬间咕嘟嘟冒到脑袋，然后一水儿溢出眼眶。

“这是我们的另一个第一天，夫胜宽。我好像非常爱你，我想象不到没有你的日子我会怎么样，我更无法想象你和别人在一起时我会是什么样，我好像要死掉了，我等不及了。”

“不要想别人，不要想那个什么鬼问题。胜宽，你可以一辈子和我在一起吗？”

<<<<<<<<

入学的第一天就遇上暴雨，确实算不上什么愉快的经历。

小小的崔韩率站在教学楼的屋檐下，看着面前形形色色撑着伞走在雨中的人们，也许在其中还有他的新同学。他们有的和同伴共享一支伞，有的被父母护着头顶躲进私家车。  
不过那都不重要，他只要站在原地等待司机过来就好，即使他现在还不知道司机在哪里。

父亲和母亲离婚后，自己马上就被父亲带回到了国内生活，好像不这么做自己就会和母亲站在一起，接着成为相互的仇人一样。可自己也仅仅是在国内生活而已，并不比在美国的母亲更常看见父亲。

“你好，请问，呃……崔韩率吗？”

关于被叫到名字显然是意料之外，崔韩率转过身去观察那位唤他名字的肉脸男孩。

“我叫夫胜宽，和你一个班的，你今天刚转来所以可能不太注意我，我的座位就在…呃，你后边的后边的旁边。”

肉脸男孩还有双圆圆的眼睛，鼻尖圆圆的，好像全身都圆圆的，但是仔细一看还会发现，其实他拥有着小尖下巴，宽大的校服在他身上的效果像是偷穿大人衣服的小孩，——他本来就是小孩。校服的衣袖长到只能露出他的指尖，手指随着主人的话语一蹦一蹦在空中跳舞。

“那个，你没有带雨伞吧？虽然我只有一把伞，但我可以送你到那边的电话亭，要不要问问你妈妈什么时候来接你？我也可以送你到附近的车站，你觉得呢？”

崔韩率握着书包带的双手松了一些，像是本人也松了口气，但转而就插进裤子口袋，酷得不行，“我有手机。”

“啊？那…”

“不过，”崔韩率又觉得自己还是应该可怜一点，反正自己是真的算可怜，他扁嘴看着对方：“我的妈妈住在很远的地方，她不过来了。我可以跟你回家吗？不会待很久，雨停了我就会自己回去的。”

他看到男孩笑着点头，双颊鼓起，接着撸起一些袖子露出手掌，跳过舞的手指就那么伸在他面前。

崔韩率上前握住对方的。

他开始觉得这不算是个糟糕的经历。


End file.
